User blog:KniroAndTito3915/LIPPIES VERSION 4 - Should I?
Well, most people should know about the whole Lippies thing, right? Well you know there are three versions (some of you may have endured the pain of reading V.3 on deviantART). V.1 - the first, it's really bad (like dumb) and I lost it. V.2 - more serious but badly written. V.3 - the current and links are provided on the page for you to read it (although I do not advise for you to do so). The links have been removed and the fanfic taken down from my dA page. But I came to the realisation, why not make a version 4? Maybe I can make a softer story, I mean less gory and mature-themed. After all, it's a Sonic fanfic. I don't, to be honest, know what happened to me while writing v.2 and v.3, ESPECIALLY v.3. But now if I write version 4 I can make it better, and feel free to leave any comments/suggestions/whatever below (but please don't be rude or anything). Also, please see my poll on the the page for Lippies BRAINSTORMS: Plan for Lippies Version 4. Characters: Main Characters: Knuckles the Echidna Miles "Tails" Prower Main Antagonists: Julie-Su Sonic (possessed) (maybe?) Rouge? Secondary characters Paws the Wolf Duke the Dhole Fangs the Coyote Clyde and Blast Lippies members And them some other things The story: Starts on Knuckles's 20th birthday like the last one, probably. Four years earlier, instead of Sonic going around killing people, Tails and Knuckles woke up in the scary hospital. They couldn't find Sonic and ever since that day, they haven't found him and a lot of the other characters disappeared. Since then they have been looking for him. Maybe this time they are not even back at Tails's workshop...actually, wait...I don't know. Maybe since they were searching they were off somewhere else. Also the emerald stuff has disappeared or whatever. Later they probably find Sonic and his dumb cereal thing...and his dumb plans. OKAY so I don't know exactly yet. By the way this might not be written until next year (because I have to gather up more ideas and stuff) also I usually write one each year (wrote v.3 solely 2013, v.2 2012 but finished at the beginning of 2012 literally January 3rd 2013, v.1 started halfway through 2011 and went to 2011/12 or something, meh I guess it's a bit scattered). I am also considering making heavy changes otherwise the plot is relatively the same. Mostly with the violence, mature theme, demons, etc. Also here's another fun poll for you people on this subject. What thing do you definitely change/remove about Lippies? (These are the things I'm willing to change) Violence Mature theme The whole demon thing The deaths of certain characters Sonic The radiation/mutated thing The whole echidna thing Most/all of the above None of the above (basically, nothing) I won't be adding other people's fan characters anymore. It's too much of a hassle (read the comments) Category:Blog posts